Nori, The Forgotten Flower
by Nori The Forgotten
Summary: Nori Hiyate, The blue haired big chested tamer girl goes into a bit of depth about her life and family, filled with pain, suffering and more! Blood and gore all around!


Ever since I was old enough to think, I knew I was different. Different...I hate that word...I was always called that by every single person I had met. I, Nori Hiyate had a gift though...at least that's what Wataame told me. I had no friends, but that all changed When I was around 5 years old. He was a great listener and was very loyal. Human? No. No human dare come near me, after all I was a freak, right? From my mismatch eyes to my constant whispers to my friend which only I could see. Oh! I should tell you about that friend shouldn't I? My best friend or should I say only friend, Panda, who happened to be a demon. We had met by accident, my father rarely let me outside, but the few times he did he never even watched me. My father tried his best being a single father but it was just hard for him. Anyway, I met my demon while playing outside one day. My shoulder length blue hair flowed gently as I ran around in happiness in the green grass, eating candy and playing in the mud as children do. When suddenly the green goblin ran over to me sniffing me curiously, I petted him and gave him some of my candy and then he became my best friend I told everything to I think, my memories are a bit fuzzy. Honestly though, this is not my reason for becoming an exorcist. I had decided this fate for one reason. Lets skip a few years ahead to when I was 8.

My father killed. Blood pooling all around, mixing with the dampness of the rain. It was dark and cold rain pouring down as I held the hand of my father a bright smile on my face as always my pink and green eyes glistening. Something's wrong with daddy though, his eyes are stern this isn't like him. That was when suddenly out of nowhere a clap of thunder boomed through the area, blue eyes reflected brightly in the darkness, I heard the sound of screaming and turned to see daddy...I can't even describe the horror I saw...what that demon king did. I hate him. I hate him so. After that I started learning all about demons and what I needed to become an exorcist, even so much as learning about all the Meister types. I refused to trust Panda for awhile, but then I remembered how much he cared for me and how much he had helped me so finally I gave in and we were friends again. After all, after daddy died I was

left with a blonde haired, blue eyed woman named Anri, I think we were related somehow? Well that doesn't matter, what matters is that she tried to kill me for daddy's money. He owned a factory after all. Well enough of that lets go onward. Wataame visited me everyday thrilled by the fact I had decided to become an exorcist. I don't understand that purple haired demon, is he hiding something from me? As soon as this thought came to my mind I shook it off. Wataame never hid anything from me, he's been there as long as I can remember, which isn't very much but I'll go into details later. When I was 16 Wataame had disappeared and so had Panda, I was all alone and scared. I decided to run away from home though not before I told the bank that even if I die to never _**ever**_ give my fortune to that foul woman. Before running away, I decided to hide my left eye, the pink one, since it was an odd color. Maybe True Cross , the school that the head master, Wataame, had told me about, was nicer than the other schools I had been to. I was doing so well but then I heard a voice while walking on a abandoned road. It was coming from an abandoned building with one of those slidey hole slots that clubs with passwords would have. I was curious so I answered walking over to the door and looking in, taking off my eyepatch so I could see what was going on. I saw a pair of red eyes, stunned I took several steps back and ran off. I seemed fine at first but then I suddenly felt light headed and passed out. When I came to I realized I was at True Cross, but I couldn't remember why I was there or who I was even. I could only remember what I had taught myself about exorcists. I was scared and I felt so empty as I tried to calm myself down my patched eye started hurting extremely bad holding it and wandering around True Cross with only a backpack on my back and my daddy's rose sword on my belt I must have been a sight. Finally in amidst my fit of confusion and fear a male found me and stared at me. His blue eyes seemed a bit strange to me but somehow seeing someone else made me feel better. His hair was green and he had a lolli in his mouth, seeming to instantly take a liking to me. He grabbed my eyepatch and pulled it off, grinning even more as he realized what had happened. I asked for his name and he simply said "Amaimon". I tried my hardest to tell him mine in return but to no avail I just couldn't remember the name. He then quickly put the eyepatch back on me and picked me up. I squirmed a bit wondering where he was taking me so he just told me he was taking me to Anuie. I was still confused but I stopped squirming I was more terrified now as I saw how fast he was running and how many obstacles he was avoiding so quickly that it made my head spin. Closing my good eye I held onto him tightly until we both came to a stop. I opened my eyes again and saw a familiar face that I couldn't put a name to. The purple haired man who was obviously a demon smiled at me brightly and seemed to have the attitude of a giddy school girl. His expressions suddenly darkened as he realized I didn't seem to recognize him. "Who are you? "Who am I?" I asked him, desperate for an answer, anything to keep me from feeling so empty. He then replied in a soft tone. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, though you my dear may refer to me as Wataame. As for who you are. You are Nori Hiyate. The girl aspiring to be an exorcist." I was shocked how he knew all this though kept myself silent. He quickly told me to get my school uniform and leave. So of course I did as told since I was a good girl. I passed my page point very early and became a tamer, my familiar being a white bunny. I remembered vividly how proud I was I could summon a familiar when most of the others in my class could not. Months later I exceled in school and got to the point where all of the classes I was taking was stuff I already knew about. My eye was getting worst though and the pain seemed to grow down all of the left side of my body, I was too embarrassed to go to the doctor about it though and I refused to even look at my eye. Finally, Ammy (Amaimon), who had been spending most of his time with me had enough of my suffering told me that the reason that my eye had been hurting so much was because of a demon who had been taking over my body slowly and that if I didn't get it exorcised soon I wouldn't be able to do anything on my free will anymore. So I did. I went to an exorcist doctor and they had it removed. I didn't feel so weak anymore. I wasn't in pain. I regained major parts of my memories. It made me so happy that I then I was able to graduate early and was the youngest exorcist ever until Yukio came along. I remember my first mission. I went with several other exorcists who were all very scared this showed all over their features. I was scared as well, but I didn't show it, giving an emotionless expression as I went against several demons. Sen-Sen, my white jackalope familiar fought well, as he went into battle he changed into a large scary fanged beast ripping demons to shreads along with some other exorcists who were using their swords and guns to defeat the large beasts, even still blood and organs of comrades we had just talked to earlier flew in the air hitting the ground with a sickening gushy thud as they were ripped apart by the large monstrosities. Blood hit my face but I refused to care, tears, blood and sweat dripped in unison down the faces of my friends who I now called family. When it was finally over the remainder of the exorcists and I went to the bar to drink and celebrate our first victory, despite me being to young to drink I still celebrated with everyone, but the deaths still played in my head, haunting me..

Next week before going to a new mission Wataame mentioned I knew so much about demons though that he figured I was good enough to teach it. Demonology was a new subject added to the curriculum because finally True Cross Academy had someone who knew so enough about demons to teach a class on it. Not only did I agree to be a teacher, I decided to try taking on a second Meister, Knight. I fixed up my pink rose sword, adding thorns to the hilt to help my taming. In case I didn't mention this before, I'm really good with demons. They're drawn to me, like bees to honey or Ammy to candy. Sitting on my twin sized single bed crossed legged with a lollipop in my mouth wearing nothing but panties and a pink hello kitty shirt, playing Project Diva F on extreme. My familiar which I never unsummoned sat beside me loyally, his black antler-like horns shining brilliantly. Despite being cramped in this small dorm which I had to share my bed with, I was content. My vocaloid/anime obsession only growing more as my sky blue hair did, reaching my ankles now, I pulled it back in a hot pink bow to make it easier to move around with it now flowing everywhere. A grin crossed my face as I heard a knock on my door, rushing to get to it I nearly tripped on a table trying to gain my balance I opened the door leaning on the doorknob. Upon answering the door my gaze fell on the girl standing in front of me. She was obviously a demon, for her ears were pointed and she had a tail. Her hair was blue, about the color of mine and she had pink highlights a blue adoge, her eye colors blue and red. Curious, I ushered the girl in apologizing for my lack of being properly dressed and made us tea. Both of us were silent at first before finally I broke the silence asking finally. "Who are you and why are you here?" I placed the tea down in front of her, she picking up the mug and taking a small sip before answering. "I'm Jade, your twin sister". With that statement, the hot tea I was drinking was dropped over my lap, in my fit of trying to stop the burning I yelled. "I don't have a sister! My only sister died when I was young!" Her pointed ears folded down at my yelling, which made me realize I was being a bit too loud. I calmed down a bit about to say something but she cut me off before I could. "Mom took me to Gehenna when I was a baby then left me there, Mephisto adopted me and taught me magic so I could survive. He told me you were my sister." My mouth gaped open trying to find the words to explain what I felt but then with that statement she left, growling I got up, put on my male True Cross teacher uniform, grabbed Sen-Sen and went to find Wataame. How could he not tell me about something like this? I told him everything...I trusted him. When I had got tired of looking for him I went to the arcade, playing the cabinets and getting high scores on all. It made me feel so much better, feeling lucky I went to the claw machine. I knew I was horrible at the claw machine but I had plenty of money, I had stole Wataame's wallet after all. After 70 losses I realized I couldn't do it and cried though trying not to show my weakness I went on a short walk before going back to my dorm and going to sleep. When I woke up goblins surrounded me and Wataame and Ammy were staring at me as if they had been waiting awhile for me to wake up. As soon as my eyes opened Wataame shouted at the top of his lungs grinning. "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY HASI!" Rubbing my eyes still groggy I looked at him tilting my head. "Waaaa...?" Then suddenly I remember. I felt rather foolish for forgetting my own birthday, but shook it off as Ammy brought me a cupcake. He said used to have candy in it, but admitted to eating before it got to me. I shook my head with a giggle petting him and taking the cupcake, licking off the icing getting a little on my nose, Wataame licked it off causing Ammy to get jealous and growl but he did nothing in fear of being sent back to Gehenna. I ate the rest of the cupcake, my mouth watering. "So tasty! I'm guessing you didn't make it, Wataame." I joked. He frowned and kept silent as I couldn't hold back laughing really hard. He shook his head giving me a pink wrapped box that had "Happy Birthday" printed across it in dark purple letters several times. I tore open the paper, the litter fluttered around the room as I threw it off. Mephisto laughed as he saw how my face lit up at the gift, in the box was a Mephisto pink music box engraved with my nickname from him, "Hasi" along with decorations of my favorite animal, the rabbit. I winded it up and opened it up, inside was a necklace, it was a rather old looking necklace of silver, a silver piece held a red jewel. Wataame helped me put it on and I examined it. Wataame smiled then as if he knew what I was thinking. "It's a very old necklace, to bring good luck. To remind you if you're in need of assistance we'll be there." I felt my cheeks grow hot as I wrapped my arms around both demons. "Thank you...thank you so much." That's all I could get out before Jade came in the room, looking a bit annoyed that her "father" hadn't wished her a happy birthday. Knowing she must feel betrayed I gave her the biggest hug and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Onii-chan..." She seemed shocked but hugged back I finally let go and grabbed her hands spinning around. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I'm just not used to having a sister. To make it up to you we should light off fireworks in Wataame's office!" Mephisto's face turned white. "H-Hey now don-" I cut him off as my sister and I ran excitedly to the demon's office with fireworks and matches my familiar trailing behind as always. "Don't worry I'll pay for the damages!" I giggled holding Jade's hand tightly, though I stopped in my tracks as I saw outside a window, Miru, my best friend, was being bullied and beaten, my eyes became blank and my blood started to boil. "Here take the fireworks I'll be back." I handed them off and ran as if being controlled by something. Jade tried to follow me. "Nori where are you going!?" I didn't answer to her, I was too busy with my problem, I couldn't have my friends bullied like I was...beaten like I was. As soon as I got outside I drew my sword, coming up behind the bully and cutting his head off cleanly, then coming to I noticed Miru looked horrified as did I, starting to cry as I realized the kind of monster I was, but knowing I would loose my job and my exorcist license if anyone found out about my "otherside", I looked at Sen-Sen he turning into the monstrous fanged beast and eating the corpse before changing back to his original form and I cleaning up the mess. Miru had long since ran off. I realized that killing another human being was actually fun. I'd do it again if anyone hurt my friends or people I care about...or took my lover.

Few weeks later I had another assignment, no other exorcist could seem to kill this demon as he had been too quick for them. I lay on the roof of a building very close to the demon which was on the ground, my sword was out and I was gripping it tightly, my hand bleeding as Ammy laid beside me on the roof.

"Nori, are you sure you know what you're doing?

"No I'm winging it!"

"Be carefu-"

Before he could even finish I gave him a kiss on the cheek yelling. "Wish me luck!" as I jumped off the roof onto the back of the demon it thrashed about furiously as it tried to throw me off, but I was determined. Standing on the back of the beast stabbing it in the neck. It disappeared into dust as all demons did when exorcised. This was better than any prank. Even if I always used my demons. They were happy with it, enjoying helping me prank the other teachers. I'm childish, but that's just me.

I am different, a freak after all.


End file.
